I'm Not Me And You Aren't You
by chochoberry
Summary: Hampir setiap hari dorm EXO selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran Kris dan Suho, masalah sepele saja diributkan seolah-olah bagi mereka tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Suatu malam mereka mendapatkan permen dari gadis cilik, tanpa rasa curiga mereka makan permen itu. Hal yang sangat aneh pun terjadi. /A KrisHo fanfiction/ -bad summary- -chap 2 update-
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : I'm Not Me and You Isn't You**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, fantasy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**cuap-cuap: huwaaaa..gue bikin ff berchapter lagi deh, padahal yang Suho's Holiday belum dilanjut sama sekali -_- abisnya ide ff ini selalu terbayang-bayang di otak setelah gue nonton parodi drama Secret Garden yang dimainin ma BigBang, yaudah gue bikin aja :v**

**untuk yang nunggu Suho's Holiday sabar aja yaa ? gue masih stuck lanjutannya gimana itu *plakplak**

ooo

ooo

ooo

"BESOK KITA IKUT PENERBANGAN JAM 8 KE JEPANG...!?"

"TIDAK BISA...!? AKU SUDAH BILANG PADA MANAGER HYUNG KALAU BESOK KITA BERANGKAT JAM 10 KE JEPANG...!?"

"YAAAK...!? DASAR PENDEK KERAS KEPALA...KALAU JAM 8 YA JAM 8...!?"

"HEI TIANG...!? POKOKNYA BESOK KITA BERANGKAT JAM 10, KALAU MAU BERANGKAT JAM 8, BERANGKAT AJA SENDIRI...!?"

Semua member EXO hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran dua leader mereka. Saat ini, dua leader EXO itu tengah memepeributkan masalah keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang untuk mengisi suatu acara disana.

"Haissh...kapan sih mereka mau berdamai ? kupingku sudah panas mendengar mereka bertengkar setiap hari" ujar Luhan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mereka akan berdamai kalau Kyungsoo tumbuh tinggi seperti Kris ge" celetuk Chen sambil bermain dengan boneka bebeknya.

"Yaak Chendol...!? bisakah kamu tidak membawa tinggi badan ?" Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Chen membuat Chen mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar—" Lay melerai Chen dan Kyungsoo, "—lebih baik kita hentikan saja pertengkaran Kris ge dan Suho ge sebelum barang-barang di dorm ini pecah akibat mereka".

Semua member EXO saling memandang lalu dengan kompak mereka berkata, "TIDAK...!?"

"Begini ya Lay, kamu tahu sendiri kan ? kalau Kris dan Suho lagi berantem aura di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat gelap dan kami tidak mau menjadi korban dari aura kegelapan itu" ujar Xiumin dengan mimik serius.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat saja memulihkan tenaga kita untuk besok" ujar Baekhyun yang disetujui oleh member EXO.

Setelah berkata demikian, semua member EXO—minus Lay—pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Sedangkan Lay masih sibuk memikirkan ucapan Xiumin barusan.

"Aura kegelapan ? memang ada yang seperti itu ? sepertinya aku harus melihat sendiri" gumam Lay sambil beranjak menuju arena pertarungan Kris dan Suho di ruang tamu.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Lay mendekati Kris dan Suho lalu diintipnya dari balik tembok. Lay menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kris dan Suho, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin aura di sekitar mereka gelap sekali dan sangat menyeramkan. Kris dan Suho terus beradu mulut soal keberangkatan besok pagi.

Namun, sejurus kemudian Kris dan Suho menyadari kalau ada yang melihat mereka. Dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lay, membuat Lay gelagapan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu heum ?" tanya Kris tegas.

"Ak...aku...mau...emmm...aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, sudah lanjutkan saja pembicaraan kalian" ujar Lay lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju tempat tidurnya sebelum ia mati sia-sia di tangan kedua leader itu.

Setelah kepergian Lay, Kris dan Suho saling beradu pandang. Pandangan yang saling menusuk satu sama lain. Kalau saja pandangan itu bisa menghancurkan, bisa dipastikan dorm EXO akan hancur lebur rata dengan tanah.

"Pokoknya besok kita berangkat jam 8, aku akan mengubungi manager ge untuk mengkonfirmasi hal ini" ujar Kris sambil mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya.

"Tidak bisa...!? mau tidak mau kita akan berangkat jam 10...TITIK...!?" Suho mengambil ponsel Kris lalu dibuangnya ke lantai sehingga menimbukan bunyi praak.

"HYAAA...!? KENAPA PONSELKU DIBUANG...!? INI PONSEL MAHAL TAU..!?" Kris langsung mengambil ponselnya, lalu diperiksanya siapa tahu ada yang rusak.

"APA PEDULIKU HAH...!?" ujar Suho lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Kris dengan ponselnya.

Kris hanya bisa mendengus kesal, dia tidak habis pikir dia mempunyai rekan yang keras kepala dan sangat menyebalkan. "Kalau sampai ponselku rusak, maka orang yang bernama Kim JoonMyun itu tidak akan selamat di tanganku".

Hampir setiap hari dorm EXO selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran Kris dan Suho, masalah sepele saja diributkan seolah-olah bagi mereka tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Pernah suatu hari Kai dan Chanyeol melerai mereka tapi yang ada malah mereka ikut juga dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kris dan Suho, semenjak itu tidak ada yang berani menganggu mereka saat bertengkar. Setiap hari, member EXO berharap semoga Kris dan Suho tidak bertemu, meskipun itu terdengar mustahil. Alasan dibalik pertengkaran Kris dan Suho pun terkesan childish sekali yaitu ingin membuktikan siapa leader terbaik dan layak untuk EXO.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini member EXO tengah berada di bandara Incheon untuk keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang. Mereka akan berangkat pukul 12 siang, karena jadwal penerbangan pukul 10—pilihan Suho— dan pukul 8—pilihan Kris— sudah habis. Jadi dengan ini, maka tidak ada acara saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Mereka pun duduk di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu jadwal keberangkatan yang masih 30 menit lagi, para fans EXO pun sudah berteriak-teriak heboh sambil mengambil gambar mereka. Untung saja, ada bodyguard yang menjaga di sekitar tempat itu untuk menghindari tindakan anarkis.

"Haisshh...dimana aku simpan barang itu ? apa ketinggalan di dorm ya ?" Suho mengacak-acak isi tasnya, sedang mencari sesuatu.

"mencari apa hyung ?" tanya Sehun yang duduk tepat di samping Suho.

"ipadku—" Suho terus mengacak-acak isi tasnya, "—sepertinya tertinggal di dorm, haissh...!? kenapa bisa lupa begini sih ?".

"Hyung bisa pinjam ipadku nanti, tenang saja" ujar Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Suho.

"Gomawo—"

"Dasar ceroboh...!? dengan begini sudah terbukti kan kalau aku lebih baik darimu, so akulah yang pantas jadi leader EXO" ucap Kris dengan smirk —menurut Suho—menjijikkan.

Suho hanya bisa menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Kris, dia tidak boleh marah setidaknya di depan para fans karena yang fans tahu semua member EXO itu bersaudara jadi kalau tiba-tiba Suho marah maka hal itu akan merusak image EXO.

_PENERBANGAN MENUJU JEPANG AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT, UNTUK PARA PENUMPANG DIHARAPKAN UNTUK SEGERA NAIK KE PESAWAT. ATAS PERHATIANNYA KAMI UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH_

Semua member EXO langsung bersiap-siap menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat di dalam pesawat, ternyata Suho duduk berdampingan dengan Kris. Suho yang mengetahui hal ini langsung minta tukar kepada member EXO yang lain, namun dengan tega dan tanpa perasaan member EXO tidak mendengarkan ucapan Suho. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain, mau tidak mau Suho harus duduk di samping Kris.

"Permisi...bisakah kamu singkirkan kakimu ? aku mau lewat...!? ujar Suho ketus—tempat duduk Suho di dekat jendela— sambil menendang kaki Kris.

"Hei...!? yang sopan dong kalau bicara dengan orang...!? lagian masa kamu tidak bisa lewat sih ? Oh iya aku lupa kamu kan pendek pasti kakimu tidak bisa melangkahiku kan ?" ejek Kris.

Lagi-lagi, Suho hanya bisa menggeram kesal, karena disini adalah tempat umum. Dia tidak boleh marah hanya karena ini.

"Aku lagi tidak mau berdebat dengan mu...!? sekarang singkirkan kakimu atau aku akan menendang kakimu sampai tulangmu patah" ancam Suho.

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi daripada ia mendapat masalah lebih karena bertengkar di pesawat maka ia pun menyingkirkan kakinya dan mengizinkan Suho lewat, "Cepat lewat...!? menyusahkan saja...!?"

Dengan tampang merengut, Suho melewati Kris dan duduk di tempatnya. Ia pun mengambil majalah—yang memang disediakan di pesawat— dan membacanya karena dia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Begitu pula dengan Kris, dia sibuk membaca novel yang sengaja ia bawa dari dorm untuk mengusir kebosanannya.

"Sepertinya aura paling menyeramkan ada di tempat duduk Kris hyung dan Suho hyung deh" bisik Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun ge, tidak apa-apa tuh membiarkan Suho ge dan Kris ge duduk bersama ?" tanya Tao, sepertinya ia khawatir takut kalau mereka bertengkar di pesawat dan membuatnya pesawatnya jatuh. Ia tidak mau mati muda, polos sekali pemikiran anak panda ini ck -_-

"Sudah tenang saja, kalau mereka berani membuat masalah di pesawat ini yang ada mereka akan diusir dari pesawat ini" ujar Baekhyun santai sambil memejamkan matanya, ia hendak tidur sebelum sampai di Jepang.

Setelah dirasa bosan membaca, Suho pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Disandarkan kepalanya di kursi pesawat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan bahwa leader EXO K ini telah terlelap. Kris menoleh ke arah Suho, ditatapnya wajah Suho. Wajahnya benar-benar damai saat tidur, ternyata Suho lebih menyenangkan di saat dia tidur. Kris menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebenarnya ia tidak mau terus-terusan bertengkar dengan Suho, lagipula ia juga tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka bertengkar, apa benar hanya karena ingin mendapatkan posisi leader terbaik atau karena hal lain ? entahlah, otak Kris semakin pusing jika ia memikirkan hal ini.

3 jam perjalanan telah ditempuh, kini EXO telah tiba di Jepang. Sepeti yang diduga, para fans EXO di Jepang telah menanti kedatangan mereka. Sambil membawa banner dan kamera mereka berteriak memanggil nama member EXO. Semua member EXO tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, bahkan Sehun dan Tao sempat berfoto bersama fans. Mereka benar-benar senang karena disambut baik di Jepang.

EXO memasuki bis yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel untuk beristirahat karena mereka baru akan tampil besok malam.

"Ahh...ingin rasanya cepat sampai di hotel lalu melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terganggu tadi" ujar Kai sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi bis.

"Aiihh dasar Kkamjong...! perasaan dari awal kita lepas landas kamu sudah tidur deh, emang dasar kebo item...!" Luhan menoyor kepala Kai.

"Yaak...hyung..!? jangan seenaknya menoyor kepalaku dong, ini kepala terdapat otak yang sangat jenius dan ide-ide briliant" Kai mengusap kepalanya yang ditoyor Luhan.

"Ide apaan ? palingan yang ada cuma ide bagaimana caranya mendapatkan dvd yadong terbaru tanpa sepengetahuan Suho hyung" ujar Chen yang disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lainnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya merengut kesal, memang nasibnya selalu terbully. Poor Kkamjong.

Suho dan Kris pun ikut tertawa melihat member mereka yang bisa dibilang absurd. Setidaknya mereka bisa melupakan pertentangan mereka untuk sejenak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, EXO telah tiba di hotel. Manager EXO sengaja memilih hotel yang dekat dengan bandara agar member EXO bisa dengan cepat istirahat.

"Oke, aku akan membagi kamar buat kalian, jadi dengarkan baik-baik...!" perintah Manager sambil melihat anak didiknya satu per satu. "Sehun, Lay,Tao, kalian satu kamar...!?"

"Oke hyung/gege" sambut Lay, Sehun dan Tao sambil high five.

"Xiumin, Kai, Luhan, kalian satu kamar...!? lalu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Chen, yang terakhir Kris, Suho dan Baekhyun...!?"

Semua langsung mematung mendengar ucapan terakhir manager hyung. SUHO DAN KRIS SATU KAMAR...!? BENCANA INI BENCANA...!? BAGAIMANA ORANG YANG SETIAP HARI SELALU BERTENGKAR TIDUR DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA...!?

"Manager hyung, kenapa aku harus tidur dengan tia—eh maksudku dengan Kris hyung ?" protes Suho.

"Karena kalian kan leader jadi sambil mengisi waktu luang kalian kan bisa saling share atau tukar pikiran untuk penampilan kalian besok, memangnya kenapa ? kalian keberatan ?"

Kris dan Suho terdiam mendengar kata manager hyung, lalu mereka pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu—"

"Manager hyung...!?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi Baek?"

"Aku tidur sekamar dengan hyung saja ya ? sabagai member yang baik tidak mungkin kan aku menganggu Kris hyung dan Suho hyung yang lagi rapat ?" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah melas. Rupanya Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan diri dari maut. Dan semua member EXO—minus Kris dan Suho— ikut mendoakan Baekhyun agar rencananya berhasil.

Manager EXO tampak berpikir, "Hmm...baiklah, kamu tidur denganku saja, oke semuanya...!? kalian beristirahatlah..!" Manager EXO memberikan kunci kamar pada seluruh member EXO.

Suho dan Kris pun memasuki kamar mereka. Dan mereka langsung shock, karena tempat tidurnya hanya satu berukuran king size.

"Jadi aku harus tidur satu kasur dengan dia... What the hell this is..!?" jerit Kris dan Suho dalam hati.

Kris dan Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, apapun yang terjadi mereka tidak akan tidur satu kasur.

"Heh kamu tidur di sofa, aku yang tidur di kasur...!?" ujar Kris dingin.

"Yaaa...!? tidak bisa begitu, kamu aja yang tidur di sofa...!? yang TUA ngalah ma yang MUDA" ujar Suho sambil menekankan kata tua dan muda.

"TIDAK BISA...!? POKOKNYA AKU YANG TIDUR DI KASUR...!?" Kris menghempaskan dirinya di kasur sambil memeluk guling.

"AISSHHHH...!? TURUN DARI KASUR SEKARANG JUGA...!? DASAR TIANG LISTRIK MENYEBALKAN...!?" teriak Suho sambil menarik badan Kris agar turun dari kasur.

"YAAAA...!? LEPASKAN TANGANKU, AKU MAU—"

"STOP KALIAN BERDUAAAAAA...!? KAMI MAU ISTIRAHAT, KAMI TIDAK MAU ISTIRAHAT KAMI TERGANGGU HANYA KARENA PERTENGKARAN BODOH KALIAN, KALAU KALIAN TETAP BERISIK KAMI JAMIN KALIAN BAKAL DAPAT HUKUMAN DARI MANAGER HYUNG...!?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar.

Kris dan Suho membeku mendengar suara yang mereka yakini adalah suara Xiumin, mereka tidak menyangka Xiumin bisa semenakutkan ini ketika sedang marah.

"b..baik hyung/ge" teriak Suho dan Kris.

Akhirnya sebagai jalan tengah, Kris dan Suho tidur di kasur yang sama dengan diberi batas guling. Siapapun yang berani melanggar wilayah, maka ia harus ditendang dari kasur dan harus bersedia tidur di sofa.

* * *

.

.

.

Karena EXO baru tampil besok malam, maka malam ini semua member EXO memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menikmati Jepang di malam hari dan mereka memang sengaja tidak memakai alat penyamaran karena mereka memang ingin berinteraksi dengan para masyarakat Jepang. Saat tiba, di pusat perbelanjaan di Jepang, semua member EXO langsung ternganga takjub karena tempat ini sangat ramai dan banyak sekali yang dijual, ada baju,sepatu,tas, aksesoris, makanan, peralatan rumah tangga, dan masih banyak lagi dan yang jelas semua barang disini dijual dengan harga murah.

Karena yang diinginkan oleh setiap member berbeda maka mereka pun berpencar, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen ke stand makanan, Luhan dan Sehun mencari bubble tea, Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay ke stand baju, Kai dan Xiumin ke minimarket untuk memborong segala jenis snack. Entah hal ini sengaja atau tidak, tapi lagi-lagi Kris dan Suho dibiarkan berdua.

Suho mengela napas panjang, tahu seperti ini lebih baik ia tidur saja di hotel karena sebenarnya ia tidak ada niat untuk belanja tapi karena dia terpaksa ikut karena ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada membernya, benar-benar leader yang bertanggung jawab.

Suho pun memtuskan untuk berjalan sendiri saja siapa tahu dia menemukan hal yang menarik. Melihat Suho yang berjalan, Kris pun mengikutinya karena dia pikir daripada ia jalan sendirian lebih baik berdua meskipun dengan jarak yang berjauhan.

"Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku ...!? jalan sendiri sana...!?" ujar Suho kesal karena diikuti Kris.

"GR amat kamu...!? mau jalan kemana, itu urusan aku...!?" teriak Kris.

"Isshh yaudah...!?" ujar Suho sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Mereka pun terus berjalan dengan posisi yang sama—Suho didepan, Kris dibelakang— sepertinya mereka tidak ada niat untuk berhenti di suatu tempat. Namun, secara tak sengaja mata Suho menangkap seorang anak kecil—Menurut Suho— umurnya sekitar 5 tahun-an, yang tengah menangis. Dihamprinya anak kecil itu, tentu saja Kris mengikutinya.

"Hei anak manis, kenapa memangis heum ?" Suho mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Hiks...balon Haneul, telbang...hiks" anak itu mengusap-usap matanya yang berair.

"Ah begitu" Suho terus mengusap rambut anak kecil itu, Kris hanya melihatnya entah apa yang ada pikiran Kris sekarang, dia merasa Suho seperti eomma yang sedang menenangkan anaknya namun secepat kilat ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

"Berhentilah menangis, Ahjussi belikan balon yang baru ne ?".

Haneul langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Suho dengan mata berbinar, "Benalkah jucci mau membelikan Haneul balon ?".

Suho tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya yang tentu saja disambut gembira oleh Haneul. Sejurus kemudian, mata Haneul menangkap sosok Kris yang berada di belakang Suho.

"Apakah dia pacal jucci ? tinggi sekali sepelti tiang lithlik yang ada di depan rumah Haneul".

Mendengar ucapan polos Haneul, ingin rasanya Suho tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. "Ani...dia bukan pacar ahjussi, dia teman ahjussi".

Haneul hanya mengangguk imut. Dan Suho pun langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Haneul menuju tempat penjual balon.

"Eomma dan appa Haneul dimana ?" tanya Suho setelah membelikan Haneul balon.

"Appa dan eomma Haneul lagi jualan, tokonya tidak jauh dali tempat Haneul main tadi" ujar Haneul sambil memainkan balonnya.

"Haneul...!?" teriak seseorang, sontak mereka bertiga langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah panggilan itu.

"Eomma...!?" Haneul berlari kecil ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi lalu dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Aigoo...Haneul kemana saja heum ? Eomma cari dari tadi, eomma khawatir" ujar eomma Haneul sambil mengusap rambut Haneul.

"Mian eomma...tadi Haneul beli balon dengan Suho jucci dan Klith jucci" Haneul pun menunjuk ke arah dimana Kris dan Suho berdiri.

Kris dan Suho pun menghampiri Haneul dan eommanya, "Mian ahjumma, kami membawa Haneul tanpa ijin" ujar Suho sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Gwenchana, kalian sudah berbaik hati mau menemani Haneul—" ujar eomma Haneul sambil tersenyum manis, "—Haneul...ayo kita pulang, appa sudah menunggu kita".

"Ne eomma...!? Suho jucci, Klith jucci Haneul pulang dulu ya ?" ujar Haneul lalu mengikuti eommanya.

Suho dan Kris tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Haneul. Benar-benar anak yang manis.

Tapi belum beberapa langkah, Haneul kembali ke arah Kris dan Suho membuat mereka mengenyit heran.

"Klith jucci, Suho jucci...!? Haneul ingin membelikan ini pada kalian sebagai ucapan telima kathih" Haenul merogoh tas kecilnya, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Suho langsung menyamakan dirinya dengan Haneul, "Oh ya ? apa itu ?".

"Ini" ujar Haneul sambil menunjukkan dua buah permen, "Pelmen ini rathanya enak, ini pelmen kethukaan Haneul".

"Benarkah ? gomawo ne ?" kali ini Kris yang berbicara sambil mengusap kepala Haneul.

Haneul hanya mengangguk, "Haneul pulang dulu jucci...!? Oh ya Haneul belhalap kalian bitha jadi thepathang kekathih" ujar Haneul lalu berlari menjauhi Kris dan Suho.

Kris dan Suho hanya bisa cenggo mendengar harapan Haneul itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Kini member EXO telah kembali ke hotel, rupanya mereka benar-benar lelah akibat jalan-jalan keliling Jepang. Buktinya setelah sampai hotel, tanpa ganti pakaian mereka langsung meneparkan diri di atas kasur.

Tapi tidak dengan Suho, meskipun dirinya sangat lelah ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk ganti pakaian dan membersihkan dirinya.

Dilihatnya Kris yang sudah terlelap, sebenarnya di salah satu sudut hatinya ia ingin berbaikan dengan Kris tapi entah mengapa ia masih sangat enggan untuk mengucapkan kata maaf duluan, gengsinya benar-benar tinggi.

Matanya pun melihat ke arah meja nakas di samping Kris, ia melihat permen pemberian Haneul yang tinggal satu, rupanya Kris telah memakannya. Suho pun mengambil permen itu, dia takut Kris akan memakannya lagi nanti. Dibukanya permen itu, Suho takjub sesaat karena permen itu berwarna merah menyala persis seperti red diamond, mungkin orang awam akan tertipu ketika melihat penampilan permen tersebut.

"Ini hanya permen" Suho memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu diemutnya perlahan.

Sambil mengemut permen, Suho naik ke atas kasur lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Setelah dirasa, permennya habis, Suho pun memeluk gulingnya dan mulai tertidur.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kris dan Suho, tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Tentu saja, ini membuat penduduk Jepang—yang masih terjaga—terheran-heran, bukankah daritadi cuacanya baik-baik saja kenapa tiba-tiba hujan deras ?

Disaat petir paling keras menyambar, tubuh Suho dan Kris mengeluarkan cahaya lalu cahaya yang dikeluarkan tubuh Kris memasuki tubuh Suho, begitu juga sebaliknya. Cahaya itu menghilang di saat petir sudah tidak terdengar lagi, dan secara ajaib hujan di luar sana ikut reda.

Akhirnya, malam pun berganti pagi. Matahari mulai nampak dari ufuk timur dan kicauan burung terdengar silih berganti untuk menyambut datangnya pagi.

Kris dan Suho pun mulai membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Sambil menggeliat mereka merubah posisi mereka yang semula tidur menjadi duduk.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, mereka menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri mereka. Mereka ingat betul posisi mereka saat tidur dimana, Kris di kanan dan Suho di kiri tapi kenapa sekarang mereka malah pindah tempat ? lalu seingat Kris, semalam ia tidak memakai piyama karena ia langsung tidur tanpa ganti baju, begitu juga dengan Suho ia ingat kalau semalam ia pakai piyama kenapa sekarang dia pakai T-shirt dan jeans ?

Apa jangan-jangan—

Kris menoleh ke arah Suho, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mata mereka langsung membulat setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAA...!?

**TBC**

* * *

**gomawo yang udah mau baca, dengan atau tanpa review , xoxo '3'**

**maaf kalau gue nggak bales review satu – satu, tapi gue terima kasih banget ma kalian yang udah capek – capek ngereview ff gue :3 /bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : I'm Not Me and You Aren't You**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim JoonMyun (Suho) , & other**

**Genre : romance, shounen ai, fantasy**

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

**_warning : cerita ini ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal, judul nggak cocok ma cerita soalnya gue asal aja milih judul *plok*__ ._._**

**cuap-cuap: huwaaaa..gue bikin ff berchapter lagi deh, padahal yang Suho's Holiday belum dilanjut sama sekali -_- abisnya ide ff ini selalu terbayang-bayang di otak setelah gue nonton parodi drama Secret Garden yang dimainin ma BigBang, yaudah gue bikin aja :v**

**Nb : Kan disini ceritanya Kris ma Suho jiwanya tertukar, gue mau ngasih tau kalau :**

**Yifan : Tubuh Kris, Jiwa Suho**

**Joonmyun : Tubuh Suho, Jiwa Kris**

**Gue harap kalian ngerti ye ma ceritanya, soalnya jujur gue juga rada bingung nih ma cerita gue *ditampol sendal**

ooo

ooo

ooo

Kini Yifan dan Joonmyun saling menatap horor. Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah kaca dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka berteriak kencang. Mereka mencubit pipi mereka dan berharap ini adalah mimpi tapi ternyata tidak, ini nyata sangat nyata...!

"Ba...bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" ujar Yifan, dia tidak percaya kalau saat ini jiwanya tertukar dengan namja di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba kita bisa saling tertukar begini ?" Joonmyun memijit kepalanya pusing, "Padahal semalam kita baik-baik saja".

Yifan menatap Joonmyun, "Oke...kita cari penyebabnya nanti saja, yang perlu kita khawatirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana kita tampil nanti, aku tidak bisa aku tidak hafal yang mana bagianmu terus aku juga nggak bisa ngerapp" ujar Yifan frustasi.

"Ah...! benar juga, aku juga tidak begitu hapal mana bagianmu, lalu lafal Koreaku kan nggak cukup baik" Joonmyun ikutan frustasi.

Yifan dan Joonmyun saling duduk bersampingan, wajah mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan, ada bingung, frustasi dan melas. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan saat tampil nanti.

Saat sedang asyik meratapi nasib, tiba-tiba saja Yifan dan Joonmyun dikagetkan dengan suara pintu diketuk. Mereka pun saling berpandangan―kamu saja yang buka pintu―yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yifan, karena dia mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam.

Akhirnya, Joonmyun membuka pintu. Sedangkan Yifan dibelakang hanya tertawa kecil, kapan lagi dia bisa menyuruh Joonmyun (Kris) meskipun harus dengan posisi tertukar begini.

"Yaak...! lama sekali sih membukakan pintu, aku sudah meleleh nih disini..!" teriak Luhan kesal.

Joonmyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, "Ada apa ? pagi-pagi sudah ribut...!"

Untuk sejenak, Luhan kaget karena tidak biasanya Suho berkata ketus padanya. "Aku disuruh manager ge untuk membangunkan kalian, karena jam 9 nanti kita akan melakukan rehearsal untuk mempersiapkan penampilan kita nanti".

"Baiklah...! aku mengerti...! 15 menit lagi kami siap" ujar Joonmyun sambil menutup pintu kamar, lagi-lagi membuat Luhan mengernyit heran, tumben sekali Suho bersikap seperti itu, jadi mirip dengan Kris.

Joonmyun melangkah masuk, dilihatnya Yifan yang sedang memeluk guling sambil menunjukkan wajah imut. Membuat Joonmyun bergidik negeri, dia baru sadar kalau wajahnya nggak cocok buat berimut-imut ria.

"Hei...! cepat siap-siap, jam 9 kita akan melakukan rehearsal...! mandi sana...!" perintah Joonmyun sambil melempar handuk kepada Yifan.

"Yaaa..! nggak usah dilempar juga kali...!" Yifan mempoutkan bibirnya dan tentu saja membuat Joonmyun ingin muntah melihatnya, padahal itu wajahnya sendiri juga -_-

"Satu lagi...! aku tahu kalau kamu hobi mempoutkan bibir, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kamu mempoutkan bibir menggunakan wajahku...!" Joonmyun memperingatkan Yifan, karena dia tidak mau banyak orang pingsan gara-gara tidak sanggup melihat dirinya yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yifan hanya mendengus kesal mendengar peringatan Joonmyun, "Dasar naga menyebalkan..!" gumam Yifan sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam lebih EXO melakukan rehearsal tapi hasilnya sangat berantakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena dua leader itu. Tentu saja mereka bingung, Yifan melakukan gerakan yang biasa Joonmyun lakukan, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ini membuat semua personil EXO dan manager hyung bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Yifan dan Joonmyun, apa ini efek mereka tidur bersama ? atau efek kebanyakan bertengkar ?

"Yaaa...! Kris, Suho...! gerakan kalian berantakan sekali, Kris...! kenapa kamu kamu melakukan gerakan yang seharusnya Suho lakukan ? Suho...! part menyanyimu setelah Kyungsoo, bukan setelah Luhan, kalau itu kan part menyanyinya Kris...!" kesal manager hyung. Padahal, mereka akan tampil 10 jam lagi tapi kenapa rehearsalnya berantakan begini.

"Baiklah...! istirahat 30 menit, dan kalian berdua―" manager hyung menunjuk Yifan dan Joonmyun, "―berhentilah bermain-main, seriuslah...!" perintah manager hyung.

Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Sungguh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. 10 member EXO menatap kasihan pada dua leadernya itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kami baik-baik saja, mungkin kami kurang konsentrasi saja" jawab Joonmyun yang diangguki oleh Yifan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan kecewakan para fans kita nanti oke ?" Xiumin menepuk bahu Joonmyun sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju backstage menemui 9 member yang lain.

"Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau sudah begini, sepertinya kita harus melakukan ini"

"Melakukan ap―" belum sempat Yifan meneruskan kata-katanya, Joomnyun menarik tangannya pergi dari atas panggung.

Ternyata,mereka pergi menemui manager EXO.

"Manager ge, kami ingin meminta sesuatu padamu" ujar Joonmyun

Sang manager mengernyitkan dahinya heran karena tumben sekali Suho memanggilnya ge, biasanya juga hyung. "Memangnya kalian mau minta apa ?"

"Jadi begini, kami ingin posisi kami ditukar, aku akan bernyanyi di part menyanyinya Kris, sedangkan Suho akan bernyanyi di partku"

"Ha ? kalian jangan bercanda...! mana mungkin aku akan mengizinkan kalian melakukan hal itu..!"

"Kami tidak bercanda ge, ini demi keberlangsungan konser kita nanti" pinta Joonmyun dengan nada melas, sedangkan Yifan hanya diam saja melihat mereka.

"Yaa...! tetap saja tidak boleh, kamu kan nggak bisa ngerapp lalu lafal Korea Kris juga nggak begitu bagus, kalian mau merusak penampilan EXO nanti ?" Manager hyung tetap tidak mengizinkan mereka bertukar tempat, bisa dipecat jadi manager dia kalau nanti malam penampilan EXO hancur gara-gara permintaan aneh mereka.

"Ayolah hyung, sekali ini saja...anggap saja ini memberikan kejutan pada para fans, kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat seorang Kim Joonmyun ngerapp dan seorang Wu Yi Fan menyanyikan lagu ballad ?" pinta Joonmyun, kali ini dengan wajah aegyo nya. Untung saja, dia melakukan aengyo dengan wajah Suho bukan dengan wajahnya sendiri.

Manager hyung menatap kedua anak didiknya itu. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, sepertinya ia harus menuruti keinginan mereka ditambah lagi aegyo Suho yang menurutnya itu sempurna sekali. "Baiklah...baiklah kalian boleh bertukar tempat, aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada kru dan 10 member EXO yang lain" ujar manager hyung lalu pergi untuk menemui kru.

Yifan dan Joonmyun langsung berteriak kegirangan, akhirnya mereka bisa tampil tanpa harus mengacaukan acara konser nanti. Saking senangnya, mereka berpelukan sambil berputar-putar, untung saja keadaan sekitar sepi coba kalau ada orang mungkin mereka akan dianggap MKKB alias Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling berpelukan. Dengan cepat, mereka saling melepas pelukannya. Suasana sekitar mereka langsung mendadak canggung.

"Ehmm...seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku, karena berkat aku kita bisa bernyanyi di part kita sendiri" Joonmyun mencoba untuk memecah suasana canggung yang terjadi.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Joonmyun, "Nggak kebalik tuh, manager hyung mengabulkan permintaanmu karena kamu menggunakan wajahku coba kalau kamu beraegyo menggunakan wajahmu sendiri, aku jamin manager hyung tidak akan mengabulkan permohonanmu karena ia pasti akan jatuh pingsan".

Joonmyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Yifan. Ingin rasanya Joonmyun mencakar wajah Yifan tapi niat itu ia urungkan setelah ia mengingat bahwa jiwa mereka sedang tertukar.

Akhirnya, konser di Jepang berjalan lancar, meskipun terjadi kejutan yang tidak terduga. Bayangkan saja, seorang Kim Joonmyun yang mempunyai suara lembut melakukan rapp. Dan Wu Yi Fan yang terkenal dengan suara beratnya menyanyi lagu ballad milik EXO dan yang paling mencengangkan lafal Koreanya bagus sekali, mendekati sempurna. Tentu saja hal ini membuat para fans berteriak kesenangan karena mereka mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kris dan Suho punya "hidden talent".

10 member EXO juga tidak kalah kaget dengan kejadian ini. Sejak kapan Suho jadi pintar ngerap, dan Kris jadi bisa nyanyi lagu ballad ? dan yang paling membuat kaget adalah Kris yang suka menebarkan senyum manisnya, tidak lupa kadang-kadang memberikan pout imut. Suho memang tersenyum tapi senyumnya malah lebih ke smirk lalu ia juga sering menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk berkomunikasi dengan fansnya.

"Kamu ngerasa nggak sih kalau Kris hyung dan Suho hyung berubah ?" tanya Sehun pada Kai yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya, aku merasa sifat mereka tertukar, Kris hyung jadi seperti Suho hyung dan Suho hyung jadi seperti Kris hyung" jawab Kai sambil terus melihat ke arah dua leadernya itu.

Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun dan Kai saja yang mempunyai pemikiran begitu, tapi yang lainnya mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

Penampilan EXO pun selesai, saat ini mereka tengah berinteraksi dengan para fans yang berteriak heboh memanggil nama mereka. Secara tidak sengaja, mata Yifan menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah membuka bungkus permen lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Otak Yifan langsung bekerja, dia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin jadi penyebab tertukarnya jiwanya dan jiwa Kris.

Yifan langsung menghampiri Joonmyun yang asyik melambaikan tangannya pada fans.

"Sepertinya aku tahu penyebab jiwa kita tertukar".

"Benarkah ? apa itu ?" tanya Joonmyun kaget.

"Kamu ingat semalam ada gadis kecil bernama Haneul, dia memberikan kita dua buah permen. Kita makan permen itu dan keesokan harinya kita langsung menjadi begini" jelas Yifan.

"Ah...benar juga..! kalau begitu setelah konser ini selesai kita kembali ke tempat semalam kita bertemu Haneul, mungkin orang tuanya bisa membantu kita".

Yifan hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Joonmyun.

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah konser berakhir, Yifan dan Joonmyun langsung pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka bertemu Haneul. Saking terburu-burunya mereka lupa berpamitan pada manager hyung dan member mereka.

"Apa kamu yakin disini tempat kita bertemu dengan Haneul ?" tanya Joonmyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Iya, aku yakin banget..." jawab Yifan, dia juga mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok gadis kecil bernama Haneul.

"Lihat...! bukankah itu Haneul ?" teriak Joonmyun sambil menunjuk gadis kecil yang tengah bermain di depan sebuah toko.

Yifan melihat ke arah toko yang ditunjuk oleh Joonmyun, dia pun membulatkan matanya. "Ah..! iya kamu benar...! ayo..kita kesana..!"

Yifan dan Joonmyun berlari menuju toko tersebut. Haneul yang sedang asyik bermain dengan bonekanya tidak sadar jika ada dua namja yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, Haneul..." ujar Yifan lembut, dia tidak ingin mengagetkan Haneul.

Haneul menoleh dan wajahnya langsung ceria, "Thuho jucci, Klith jucci...!" teriak Haneul senang.

Yifan dan Joonmyun hanya tersenyum, "Hmm...appa dan eomma Haneul ada ? ahjussi ingin bertemu mereka" ujar Yifan.

"Ada jucci...ayo mathuk...!" ajak Haneul sambil memasuki rumahnya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan tokonya.

Yifan dan Joonmyun mengikuti gadis kecil itu. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka melihat ke sekeliling. Rumah kecil tapi didalamnya terasa nyaman sekali.

"Jucci duduk dulu ya ? Haneul akan memanggil appa dan eomma" ujar Haneul lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Yifan dan Joonmyun menuruti permintaan Haneul, mereka mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang namja paruh baya keluar. Senyumnya ramah sekali, dibelakangnya ada Haneul yang mengikuti appanya.

"Jucci, eomma Haneul masih thibuk mengulus toko jadi appa saja yang akan menemani jucci" ujar Haneul sambil duduk di pangkuan appanya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari ? ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanya appa Haneul ramah.

Yifan dan Joonmyun saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Joonmyun membuka suaranya. "Sebelumnya kami mohon maaf karena menganggu ahjussi, tapi kami mempunyai masalah yang sepertinya hanya ahjussi yang bisa membantu. Jadi begini, kemarin malam Haneul memberikan dua buah permen lalu kami makan permen tersebut, dan paginya jiwa kami tertukar, emm...maksudnya jiwaku ada didalam tubuh Suho, sedangkan jiwa Suho berada di dalam tubuhku" jelas Joonmyun panjang lebar.

Appa Haneul mengernyitkan dahinya, jujur dia bingung dengan penjelasan Joonmyun. Tentu saja ini membuat Yifan dan Joonmyun merasa gugup, takut penjelasannya tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Emm...Haneul sayang, memangnya semalam kamu memberikan permen apa pada mereka heum ?" tanya appa Haneul sambil mengelus pelan rambut anaknya.

Haneul tampak berpikir rupanya ia sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Hmm...kalau tidak thalah, pelmen itu Haneul ambil di meja yang ada di kamal appa, habithnya Haneul pikil itu pelmen kethukaan Haneul, ya udah Haneul ambil aja".

Sontak perkataan polos Haneul membuat appanya membelalakkan matanya kaget. "APAAAA...!? JADI MEREKA MAKAN PERMEN ITU...!? AIGOOO...!" teriak appa Haneul. Tentu saja ini membuat Yifan dan Joonmyun kaget, bahkan Haneul hampir menangis karena teriakan appanya.

"Ahh...maafkan appa Haneul, appa tidak bermaksud mengagetkan Haneul. Nah sekarang Haneul pergi ke eomma dulu ya ? appa mau bicara penting dengan mereka" ujar appa Haneul lembut. Haneul menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan perlahan ia turun dari pangkuan appanya dan pergi menuju eommanya.

Setelah Haneul pergi, appa Haneul menoleh ke arah Yifan dan Joonmyun. Pandangannya berubah sangat serius sekarang. "Jadi benar kalian makan permen itu ?".

Yifan dan Joonmyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, jujur mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan setelah ini.

Appa Haneul menghela nafas panjang, "Permen itu adalah pemberian temanku. Saat ini dia sedang ada di Afrika untuk melakukan aksi sulap. Dia adalah seorang pesulap handal yang sangat freak terhadap buku sihir. Hampir semua buku sihir di dunia, dikoleksinya. Lalu, 2 bulan yang lalu dia mengaplikasikan apa yang dibacanya, yaitu menaruh sebuah sihir pada permen itu. Dan, 2 hari yang lalu dia datang kesini memberikan permen itu padaku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, kalau permen itu mengandung sihir tapi setelah melihat kalian, aku sekarang benar-benar percaya".

Yifan dan Joonmyun melongo mendengar cerita appa Haneul. Jadi, sihir itu ternyata ada. Mereka kira sihir itu hanya ada di dalam dunia dongeng saja.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan ? apa kami bisa kembali seperti semula ?" tanya Yifan.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang tahu obatnya hanya temanku itu. Dan saat ini dia sedang ada di Afrika" jawab appa Haneul, terdengar nada menyesal karena dia tidak bisa membantu kedua orang namja di depannya itu.

"Kapan teman ahjussi itu kembali ?" tanya Yifan lagi, dia berharap semoga tidak terlalu lama karena dia tidak mau berlama-lama ada di dalam tubuh tinggi ini.

"Kemarin dia bilang, dia akan ada di Afrika selama 1 bulan".

"APAAAAA...!? 1 BULAAAAANNNN..." teriak Yifan dan Joonmyun bersamaan.

JADI YIFAN DAN JOONMYUN AKAN SEPERTI INI SELAMA 1 BULAN...!?

Ingin rasanya Yifan dan Joonmyun pingsan setelah mendengar berita itu.

**TBC**

* * *

******akhirnya gue bisa juga update nih ff di tengah kesibukan gue yang bergelimpungan dengan tugas dan praktikum. maaf, kalau update nya terlalu lama abisnya gue nggak bisa update cepet-cepet, sekali lagi gue minta maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini :)  
****dan terakhir, gue ngucapin makasih yang udah mau baca fanfic abal-abal gue dengan atau tanpa review, XOXO :3**


End file.
